Erika Ugalde
) |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 2012-presente |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Actriz de teatro |estado = Activa |}} Erika Ugalde es una actriz de doblaje y teatro mexicana. Amanda PX.jpg|Amanda en Planeta X. Descarga (1)-1429906625.jpg|Marisa en Agente K.C. GoGo_(BigHero6).png|GoGo Tomago en Grandes héroes. Taffyta muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge en Ralph, el demoledor. 10728909_716602508393028_1869625867_n.jpg|Claire Wheeler en Monsters University. 10743250_716885635031382_1393482499_n.jpg|Princesa Aurora en Maléfica. Delia_Delfano.png|Delia Delfano en Yo no lo hice. 7D Hildy Gloom.png|Hildy Gloom en Los 7E Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m18s57.png|Desagrado en Intensa mente Filmografía 'Doblaje' ''' Películas' 'Halston Sage' *Ciudades de papel - Lacey Pemberton (2015) *Son como niños 2 - Nancy Arbuckle (2013) '''Otros' *Sound of my voice - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *How to Fall in Love - Annie Hayes (Joven) (2012) *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa - Voces adicionales (2012) *Elefante blanco - Luciana (Martina Gusmán) (2012) *Christmas with Holly - Cara (Vanessa Matsui) (2012) *The Mistle-Tones - Bernie (Megan Kathleen Duffy) (2012) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *El maravilloso presente - Tara (Nicci Faires) (2013) *El quinto poder - Anke Domscheit (Alicia Vikander) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Becky (Jordan Hayes) (2013) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Voces adicionales (2014) *Maléfica - Princesa Aurora (Elle Fanning) (2014) *Zapped - Taylor Dean (Emilia McCarthy) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Penny (Rachel Melvin) (2014) *Tomorrowland - Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Novia de Zach (Kelly Washington) (2015) 'Series de TV' Ashley Tisdale ''' *Super Fun Night - Jazmine Boubier (2013-2014) *The Crazy Ones - Kelsi Lasker (2013) '''Otros *Peter Punk - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *Mentes criminales - Maeve Donovan (Beth Riesgraf) (2012-2013) *Grey's Anatomy - Josephine Wilson (Camilla Luddington) (2012-2013) *Revenge - Jaime Cardaci (Rachel DiPillo) (2012) *Kirby Buckets - Dawn Buckets (ep. 17) (voz cantada) *El jardín de Clarilú - Rana Rufina (2014) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Voces adicionales (2012 - 2014) *Cougar Town - Voces adicionales (2012-presente) *Los guerreros wasabi - Voces adicionales (2012-presente) *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Maddie/Voces adicionales (2013-presente) *Yo no lo hice - Delia (Sarah Gilman) (2014-presente) *Agente K.C. - Marisa (Veronica Dunne) (2015-presente) 'Películas animadas' Mindy Kaling * Ralph, el demoledor - Taffyta Muttonfudge (2012) * Intensa mente - Desagrado (2015) Otros *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) *Monster High: Embrujadas - River Styxx (2015) *Grandes héroes - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2014) *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Nori (Ashleigh Ball, canciones, 2014) *El reino secreto - Chica Caléndula (Emma Kenney ) (2013) *Monsters University - Claire Wheleer (Aubrey Plaza) (2013) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Voces adicionales (2014) *Aviones - Voces adicionales (2013) *Un show más: La película:computadora de la nave (Ali Hillis) (2015) 'Series Animadas' Kelly Osbourne ''' *Phineas y Ferb: Cliptástico 3 - Ella misma *Los 7E - Hildy Gloom '''Otros *Ever After High - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) *Minnie Toons - Cuculoca (2012-presente) *Jorge, el curioso - Voces adicionales (2012-presente) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Perra de la pradera (2014-presente) *Turbo FAST - Coneja (2014-presente) *Paquetes del planeta X - Amanda *Goldie y Osito - Caperucita Roja ''' Videojuegos' *Disney Infinity - Desagrado 'Intérprete' 'Series Animadas' *Phineas y Ferb - Ginger Hirano (2013) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje''' *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Diseño en Audio *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Taller Acústico S.C. TV Nacional *Zona Ruda (Programa de Canal 5 de México) Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes